<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black and Blue by hutchabelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724059">Black and Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle'>hutchabelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Back Seat, Bad Flirting, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, Grocery Shopping, Hangover, High School, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark Smut, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Post-Graduation, Premature Ejaculation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On Katniss and Peeta’s graduation night, they attend a party to celebrate completing high school. Armed with a whiskey bottle and fear that he’ll miss his chance, Peeta approaches Katniss and asks her to share his company and the alcohol. Both of them are surprised when she agrees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katniss Everdeen &amp; Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen &amp; Primrose Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Everlark Fic Exchange - Springtime 2017</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black and Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerxia/gifts">Xerxia</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Everlark gets drunk for the first time (one or both, canon or AU)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Want some company?”</p><p> </p><p>Katniss startles and glances upward at the sound of the gentle, masculine voice. Her incredibly popular and equally good-looking classmate stands to her right, a sheepish smile on his face and a hint of humor in his insanely blue eyes. He gestures to her side with the bottle in his hand, and she nods without saying a word.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy graduation, Katniss.”</p><p> </p><p>She huffs and stares into the distance. “I didn’t realize you knew my name.”</p><p> </p><p>“I make it a point to know the names of all my classmates, especially ones as pretty as you.”</p><p> </p><p>She coughs to cover her laugh. His line is so contrived, she can’t believe Peeta Mellark, the wordsmith and valedictorian of their senior class, said it out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Peeta. That almost sounded sincere. Happy graduation to you too.”</p><p> </p><p>He grins and drops his head before responding, “<em>Almost</em> sincere, huh? Maybe I need to work on my game.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, I’m a game?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! That’s not—” He cuts himself off and shakes his head before trying again. “Yeah, can we start over? Hi, Katniss. Happy graduation. Can I sit with you? I’d like a chance to talk to you before we never see each other again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you care if we never see each other again?” Peeta’s audible sigh slices through her, and she shoves aside the rush of guilt it causes.</p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t very nice,” he murmurs and unscrews the lid on the bottle he holds.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve always been the nice one. I’ve never been any good at making friends. We both know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Peeta doesn’t attempt to dissuade her or agree. He simply sits next to her and focuses on a spot in the dark. When the silence between them stretches to an uncomfortable length, he lifts the bottle, takes a swig, and then asks, “You want some?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty personal question,” she deadpans and then bursts into laughter at his chagrined expression. When he starts to rise, she grabs his elbow and pulls him back down beside her. “I’m sorry. I’ll stop being contrary on purpose. And yes. I would love some.”</p><p> </p><p>He hands her the bottle, and she glances at the label briefly before rubbing her palm over the opening and lifting it to her lips. Peeta studies her as she gulps down the swig of whiskey and gasps when the liquid burns down her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“First drink?” he asks as she hands it back to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t had a lot of opportunities to drink. It’s not like it’s a character flaw to have my first drink at my graduation party.”</p><p> </p><p>His lip twitches at her words, and he reminds her, “I thought you were going to stop being contrary, and I didn’t say there was anything wrong with not having had a drink before. I just asked if this was your first. It’s my attempt to try to get to know you. You know, the deep stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>She waits for him to swallow some more before taking the bottle from him again. She guzzles a fair amount, and then leans back on her elbows as her face flushes slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“That tastes terrible. Why do people drink it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not sure,” he admits. “To get drunk, I guess. It can’t be because people think it’s good.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that feel like, I wonder,” she muses and flips her braid back over her left shoulder. Warmth radiates from Peeta and practically burns against her skin.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I’ve never been before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never been drunk or never good?”</p><p> </p><p>He pauses for a moment and smiles wryly. “Maybe both.”</p><p> </p><p>She turns to study him and is struck by the steady set of his jaw and the pinkness of his lips and cheeks. Dark blonde curls flop over his forehead and tumble over the tops of his ears. From the side, his long eyelashes tangle together in the light from the fire where the rest of their classmates joke and laugh together. Plenty of others are drinking too, and several couples are wound together—some kissing while others paw at each other before slipping into the darkened forest. The soft sound of lapping water reminds her of the river she can’t see, but it doesn’t stop either her or her companion from trying to make out the other shore in the dimness.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to try it?” she inquires and watches his face as he considers her proposition. “It’s the first night of our adult lives. Might as well do something new, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I don’t know. I’m not the biggest fan of change. I kind of like things the way they’ve been for the last few years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Peeta… I’m sorry I never said thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to say anything,” he offers quietly. “Just drink with me tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why is that what you want? Why is that enough?”</p><p> </p><p>She’s serious. She doesn’t understand how someone as kind and gentle and thoughtful as Peeta is and as has always been wants so little from other people—especially her when she owes him so much.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to spend some time with you,” he answers with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>There’s no irony in his voice, nothing that indicates he’s anything other than sincere, which makes no sense to her. No one is that selfless and giving in her experience. No one else she’s ever known has taken so little from her without wanting more. No one else has given her so much without expecting something in return. It’s unnerving, but it seems to be genuine coming from her classmate.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not that interesting,” she says.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you are. I always have.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighs in response, unwilling to argue with him about her merits or lack thereof. She knows better, but if he wants to think she’s amazing, that’s his problem.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” she snaps. “Hand me the bottle.”</p><p> </p><p>He hands it to her, and she takes another slug before passing it back to him. They sit quietly for several minutes, listening to the sounds of their classmates and the gentle current of the creek.</p><p> </p><p>His bulk next to her is nice. His presence is comforting, and his body heat warms her chilled skin. She didn’t think to grab a jacket before she left her house this afternoon. The May evening is chilly in the river valley.</p><p> </p><p>When she shivers, he glances at her and asks, “May I?” before slipping his arm over her shoulder and tugging her into his side. She gasps at his solidness and goes rigid before sagging into him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so warm.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve had quite a bit to drink,” he confesses and hands her the bottle again.</p><p> </p><p>She swallows and burps, which then turns to an uncharacteristic giggle. “I think maybe I have too.”</p><p> </p><p>She grins as she shakes her head and realizes the trees sway as she does so. The combination of Peeta and the alcohol she’s consumed makes her head swim, and she drops it onto his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You smell amazing,” she drawls and nuzzles into the crook of his neck where she inhales against his heated skin. “What is that? Cinnamon… And something else. Something spicy.”</p><p> </p><p>His fingers trail along the inside of her elbow. Goosebumps follow where he caresses her, and she wonders what it would feel like if he ran his hands over more intimate places.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles and murmurs, “Dill. I made some bread this afternoon. You probably smell it on my clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>She looks up at him and falls into his cornflower blue eyes. His breathing slows as he studies her face, and her lips part slightly. Her limbs weigh thousands of pounds, and her lids won’t stay open as he leans toward her and brushes his lips against hers. She moans softly as sparks erupt between them, and he tilts her head backward and increases the pressure of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>His lips are soft in places and chapped in others, but she doesn’t mind. The texture sends ripples through her, and she wonders why she doesn’t care about anything—including whether or not any of their classmates will see her kissing one of the most popular guys in the entire school. She, a nobody with hardly any friends and almost no credit to her name, is kissing Peeta Mellark.</p><p> </p><p>Katniss turns her body to face him squarely and wraps her arms around his neck. Intertwining her fingers in his mane of curls, she leans into him until he tumbles onto his back and pulls her astride him. His mouth and tongue slide against hers, and he emits barely perceptible pleasured grunts every few moments.</p><p> </p><p>She stretches over him and gasps when she feels something hard against her thigh. Instinct drives her to shift so her knees grip his sides and her center presses against him. He pushes up into her, and they both moan so loudly they break the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Katniss,” he hisses, his voice hoarse with emotion. “You are…”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes are glazed. She’s not sure if it’s from booze or lust, but she smirks while he struggles to finish his sentence. When he can’t seem to find the words, she lowers her face to his and kisses him again. This time she controls the pace, and it’s not long before her hips pulse in rhythm to the languid coupling of their tongues.</p><p> </p><p>Heat builds between her legs, and she hums her approval when she feels slickness increasing where the fire grows. She adds a circular rotation as she rocks against him, and it’s not long before she realizes he’s making noises that are much too loud for their public setting.</p><p> </p><p>She stops abruptly, and he whimpers his displeasure. She raises her head and glances around the clearing. A few people around the fire cast sidelong looks at them, and her face floods with shame so hot it scorches her cheeks. She scrambles off him and grabs the bottle before stumbling into a grove of trees a few hundred yards away.</p><p> </p><p>“Katniss, wait!” he calls to her in a stage whisper. “Wait!”</p><p> </p><p>She trips over something and lands in a heap, allowing him to catch up with her. He drops to his knees in front of her, and she raises the bottle to her lips and takes long, slow sips that make her throat bob. He licks his lips and traces the sinews of her neck with his thumb before pressing his mouth to her jawline.</p><p> </p><p>Katniss isn’t sure how it happens, but suddenly he’s on top of her. His weight presses her into the uneven grass, and she wraps her legs around his waist. He snaps his hips against hers as he kisses her, and she slips her hands under the hem of his shirt to run her short nails over the bunching muscles in his back.</p><p> </p><p>He pumps against her, his hard length pressing the seam of her jeans against a pressure point that sends sparks radiating through her limbs. He breaks the kiss and ducks his head so his lips graze her earlobe. He pants her name with incoherent sounds until he yelps and shudders against her.</p><p> </p><p>“Katniss,” he groans and stills instantly.</p><p> </p><p>She bucks upward again, and he rolls off her quickly. Confused, she opens her eyes and props herself up on her shoulders to stare at him. She can barely make out his features in the dark, but he won’t meet her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” she grumbles. “Why’d you stop?”</p><p> </p><p>Her ragged breath matches his as he gulps air. He curls onto his side away from her, and she fights a rush of humiliation.</p><p> </p><p>“Peeta,” she barks, “what the hell is going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to stop.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to stop,” he repeats without moving.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand,” she retorts and shoves his shoulder. She shakes her head and a wave of dizziness washes over her, which only fuels her anger. “I thought you wanted to spend time with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Peeta rolls from his position to sitting but still refuses to face her. His shoulders droop, and he hangs his head while she fumes behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“I, uh…” he stammers. “I kind of, um… I need a towel or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop talking in riddles.”</p><p> </p><p>“I came in my pants.”</p><p> </p><p>His words are barely audible, and she’s not sure she heard him correctly or wants what he said to be true. They’re both still drunk, she knows that, and her stomach is roiling more than it was when he started kissing her.</p><p> </p><p>“You… You what?”</p><p> </p><p>She bites her bottom lip as soon as the words leave her mouth. He’s clearly already embarrassed; there’s no need to shame him. He doesn’t answer, so she lifts her hand to his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Catnip, where are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Her best friend’s voice slices through the trees, and she swivels to locate him. She doesn’t want him to find her like this, so she scrambles to her feet and steps sideways into a tree. Righting herself, she stumbles a few dozen feet to her left before replying.</p><p> </p><p>“Here! I’m here, Gale.”</p><p> </p><p>Only a few seconds pass before he emerges in front of her. Tall with dark hair and gray eyes almost exactly the same as hers, he’s an imposing figure as he glowers at her in the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you drunk?”</p><p> </p><p>“Noooooo…” she scoffs and waves her hand at him. She lists sideways and almost falls, but he catches her.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re leaving. Your mom asked me to make sure you got home safely tonight. I think you’ve had more than your share of fun.”</p><p> </p><p>She shrugs and sags against him. “You might have to carry me.”</p><p> </p><p>Her knees buckle, and she stops fighting. She barely registers Gale’s concerned questioning before she slips into blackness haunted by Peeta’s blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>“Rise and shine, Katniss! Welcome to post-high school!” Prim chirps as she bursts into her sister’s room and pounces on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Katniss groans and grimaces. Her head pounds, and she claps a hand over her mouth as her bed rocks. “I’m going to throw up,” she garbles and springs from the bed to stumble into the bathroom. She makes it just in time, falling on her knees to empty her stomach into the porcelain bowl. She has enough presence of mind to pull her braid over her shoulder as she purges the bottle of whiskey she and Peeta shared the night before. She collapses onto the bathroom floor, shivering and sweaty, and wishes for death.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you’re making good decisions now that you’re an adult,” Prim drawls. “You looked better when Gale dragged you home last night, and that was bad enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck. Gale…” she groans. “He’s going to give me so much shit for this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Especially since you’ve never so much as had a drop of alcohol before last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never had a reason to before last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oooooooooooh, tell me,” Prim insists and leans against the doorjamb. “What happened? I’m still floored you actually bothered to go to the senior bonfire. Never thought my serious, goal-oriented older sis would let down her hair for something like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Katniss curls into herself and squeezes her eyes closed against the verbal onslaught. She gags and struggles to control herself before she can force herself to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t exactly have time to spend my life partying, Prim. You should know that better than anybody.”</p><p> </p><p>Water runs, and Katniss sighs as a cold washcloth cools her forehead. Her younger sister helps her into a sitting position and forces a cup of water and a few pills into her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Take those. Doctor’s orders,” she chides gently. “Drink the entire glass, and then get back in bed. I’ll make you some breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>Katniss collapses onto her mattress and pulls the covers over her head. Despite how awful she feels, a glimmer of excitement sparks at the back of her consciousness. The memory of Peeta’s mouth on hers and him rigid and bucking against her flashes behind her eyes as she tries to ward off her hangover.</p><p> </p><p>She wonders briefly what happened to him after she staggered away last night and into her best friend’s company. Had he returned to the party with the rest of their classmates, or had he slunk off and escaped the rest of the revelry? Something nags at her, but she can’t put her finger on it. All she can really register is how much she enjoyed making out with him and wonders if it’ll ever happen again.</p><p> </p><p>She’s startled awake by a dip in the mattress next to her and the smell of bacon. Her stomach turns at the aroma, but the greasy breakfast food causes it to rumble so loudly, she startles herself.</p><p> </p><p>She moans contentedly as the salt hits her tongue and nods to her sister. “Thank you, Prim. I really needed this.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome. Better enjoy it because you still have to buy groceries before Mom gets home from work tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Katniss curses and chomps on a bacon strip. “Why?” she wails dramatically. “Why me?”</p><p> </p><p>Prim giggles and crosses to the door. “Sleep it off, drunk girl. I’ll wake you up in time to go to the store.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>“Oranges, rolls, milk, ground beef,” Katniss mumbles repetitively in an attempt to remember her grocery list without having to look at it constantly.</p><p> </p><p>She hates grocery shopping. She always has, but her throbbing headache and cotton mouth make this trip to the local market more irritating that normal. When she turned sixteen, her mother put her in charge of shopping for food. She pauses in the produce section and glances over to the bakery where she first noticed Peeta two years prior. Shuddering with embarrassment, she shakes off the memory of the day she forgot her wallet and couldn’t buy the items in her cart. Her kind, blonde, blue-eyed classmate saved her by insisting he pay. Too mortified to argue, she’d accepted and run without bothering to thank him.</p><p> </p><p>And then she’d dry humped him on the forest floor when they were both hammered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the worst,” she mutters and stuffs a few oranges into a plastic bag and stomps back to the dairy section where she bumps into a solid wall of muscle.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry. I—” Peeta stammers to a stop and steps back, his cheeks flaming. “Katniss. Hi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Peeta…” She racks her brain trying to figure out what to say, but there’s nothing. Suddenly, her stomach rolls, and she drops her basket and sprints to the restroom.</p><p> </p><p>Several minutes later, she emerges to find her grocery basket sitting on the bench outside the bathrooms. There’s also a receipt. He’s paid for her again, and he’s nowhere to be found.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>It’s been three weeks since graduation, and Katniss is struggling keep her mind off the night of the bonfire. She lies awake at night remembering how the aroma of the burning wood mixed with the way Peeta’s skin smelled of cinnamon when she inhaled against his neck. When she’s restless and can’t fall asleep, she remembers the feel of his hands on her bare skin and the hardness between her legs as he moaned her name. When she’s particularly frustrated, she slips her fingers between her legs and circles her clit as she grows wetter. She rubs until her back arches off the bed, and she pulses and groans in relief.</p><p> </p><p>Peeta awakened something inside her that night—a hunger she didn’t even realize she had—and now she wants more.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>The air is hot and muggy as she settles into her bed. Her thin nightgown clings to her moist skin, and she can barely stand the light sheet that covers her. Her braid clings wetly to the back of her neck, and she feels feverish. Frantically, she kicks of her underwear and gasps when she dips her fingers into a puddle of moisture between her legs. She’s so slick already, and she just started touching herself.</p><p> </p><p>Spreading her legs and lifting her knees into the air, she concentrates on recreating the graduation party in her mind. The heaviness of Peeta between her legs, the rasping of his voice in her ear, and the sheen of perspiration on his forehead as his eyes slipped closed in ecstasy.</p><p> </p><p>She’s almost too slippery, and she grunts in frustration as her fingers work to find purchase on her clit. She bucks under her hand, and one finger slips slightly downward just enough to spark something much more intense. She bites her bottom lip and slides her finger into the waiting warmth. Experimenting, she pulls it out and skims her nub before dipping it back in again. Heat floods from her core and through her limbs, and she closes her eyes as she pleasures herself in this new way.</p><p> </p><p>A gentle breeze wafts in her open window, and she hears the cicadas and other insects that haunt the mountains where her hometown lies. Her hips move of their own accord, and she’s just about to reach a pinnacle when her cell phone vibrates on the table beside her. She grabs for it and stares at the number, confused why someone she doesn’t know is calling her in the moments before midnight.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” she answers roughly and grimaces at the huskiness in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Katniss?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who is this?” she demands and pulls her fingers free from the juncture between her thighs and wipes them on the hem of her nightgown. She’s lost her chance to finish.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Peeta. I’m sorry for calling so late.”</p><p> </p><p>Stunned into silence, she waits for him to continue as the corners of her mouth twitch upward. He couldn’t have known, but knowing he called her while she was masturbating to thoughts of him sends a rush of power through her.</p><p> </p><p>“Peeta,” she whispers, pleased beyond words that he’s reaching out to her.</p><p> </p><p>He coughs, an embarrassed one to hide his nervousness, and continues. “I can’t stop thinking about you, Katniss. I know we were drunk, and you left with Gale, but—”</p><p> </p><p>“But what?” she asks, practically breathless with desire.</p><p> </p><p>“But I meant it all,” he admits, his voice a caress of velvet in her ear. “I’ve liked you for years, Katniss, and I finally worked up the nerve to talk to you, and I’m scared about leaving for college without seeing this through. I’d really like to spend some time with you again this summer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I, uh…” he stammers as she trails her hand downward.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you can convince me,” she offers. “It’s okay to try.”</p><p> </p><p>She’d been so close before, and the sound of his voice in her ear sends shivers through her. He falters and stutters, but he does as she asks and tries hard to persuade her to meet him later in the week. She makes encouraging noises into the phone as she drives herself closer to the edge. He proposes a specific day and time just as she climaxes. She mumbles a contented “yes,” and he happily thanks her and disconnects the call. Sated, she drops her phone onto the mattress and slips into a deep, dreamless sleep.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Their first date is as fun as anything Katniss has experienced, and it turns into another meeting followed by another. Before she knows it, she’s spending every free moment with Peeta and every night alone in her bed furiously relieving her frustration that he hasn’t laid a hand on her since that night in the woods.</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks before he’s supposed to leave for college, she decides she’s going to have to do something to get him to act before it’s too late. When he picks her up, she suggests they head to the Slag Heap, the affectionate name given to the wooded area where high school kids park when they want privacy. Peeta stammers over his words for a few moments before snapping his mouth shut and nodding. He shifts the car into park and taps his fingers on the steering wheel instead of looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You think anybody else is going to show up here tonight?” she asks softly and reaches over to put her hand on his leg.</p><p> </p><p>“I—I don’t know.” His voice cracks when he answers, and he coughs nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know how many times I’ve relived the night of our graduation party?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he wheezes as she slides her fingers up his thigh and teases the flap of his jeans. She’s inordinately pleased he seems to be hardening before they’ve even kissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Almost every night, Peeta. Lying in bed…thinking about you…mmm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thinking about me losing it in my pants?” he asks sheepishly. “I’m sure that’s exactly what you wanted that night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then maybe we should try again. See if your control is any better.”</p><p> </p><p>She leans forward and kisses him, catching him by surprise and throwing him off balance. She moans at the feel of his lips on hers, and she gasps when Peeta opens his mouth and slides his tongue against hers. Longing so intense it physically hurts floods her, and she fists his t-shirt as she pulls him closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did it take so long for this to happen?” she groans and twines his curls around her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Fear of rejection,” he grunts in response and wraps her braid around his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“None of that here. I want more.”</p><p> </p><p>He kisses her hard and then climbs into the backseat. She scrambles after him and sighs when he runs his palms under her shirt and against her feverish skin. She arches into him, desperate to feel his body against hers. He hesitates briefly and then slips her shirt over her head and tosses it onto the floor. He dips his hand inside her bra and cups her breast as she squirms under his touch. With trembling hands, she reaches for his waist and unbuttons his jeans. He wriggles out of them, and she leans back so he can settle between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>He’s hard, the same way he was the night in the woods, and with only his cotton briefs covering him, he juts upward impressively. Suddenly shy, she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and kisses him deeply. They buck together for a few moments, and she can feel him shudder.</p><p> </p><p>“Peeta, I—”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a condom,” he blurts. “If you want to, I mean. I don’t— I mean, no pressure. Whatever you—”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, yes,” she answers before shedding her clothes. When they’re both naked, they gasp as their skin fuses together.</p><p> </p><p>She hears a tearing sound and presses her forehead to his shoulder as she waits for him to be ready. He nudges her open and rubs the tip of his cock along her slit. She mewls and begs for something she’s not completely sure she understands but wants so desperately she can’t put it into words.</p><p> </p><p>He pushes in slowly as desperate grunts rip from him. She yelps as he fills her, stretching her so far it hurts. He stills for a few moments, trying to control himself, but then he gives in and thrusts into her.</p><p> </p><p>She clutches at his back, her nails digging into his skin as he pumps into her. The pain mingles with the delicious warmth spilling from their joined bodies. His skin slaps against hers, and both of them emit noises that urge the other to continue.</p><p> </p><p>He tenses, and she chants, “Keep going. Don’t stop. Keep going. Don’t stop.”</p><p> </p><p>“Katniss, I can’t— I’m so close,” he whines, clearly trying to hold on as long as possible.</p><p> </p><p>He loses his rhythm, and she flexes around him. With a hoarse groan, he quakes, and she feels him pulse inside her. She rocks her hips against him in a futile attempt to chase him over the edge, but she’s not there yet. Disappointed, she cradles him against her as he struggles to regain his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Hell,” Peeta finally manages to sputter, “that was… holy hell. And I think I need to work on that stamina thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Katniss bursts into laughter. He’s so droll, so charming, so self-effacing. It’s adorable beyond words, and she rarely uses those anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“I probably wouldn’t complain if you did, but I won’t anyway,” she teases and grins at the bemused smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so considerate.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true. I am. That’s what people always say about Katniss Everdeen. Considerate.”</p><p> </p><p>Peeta’s bark of laughter rolls from him and reverberates through her where their skin touches. She’s still so turned on, and she shivers as the waves ripple under her skin. His eyes darken slightly, and she swallows a flash of apprehension.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I can make it up to you,” he suggests and shifts to slide down her body.</p><p> </p><p>“Peeta, what are—? Oh my god…”</p><p> </p><p>His tongue traces her slit, and her head falls backward with a thud against the car door. He settles between her legs and pushes her thighs apart so he can gain better access. When she’s splayed open, he proceeds to bury his face in her pussy.</p><p> </p><p>What he’s doing to her feels so good, she can hardly breathe. She tries to stay quiet, but sharp yelps and squeals fall from her lips before she can stop them. When he lays his tongue flat against her clit, she stops thinking and grips his hair to hold on. She curses as he winds her tighter and screams her surrender when she snaps. As she spirals back to earth, she wipes the sweat from her brow and releases an awkward laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re forgiven.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before kissing her. “See? You <em>are</em> considerate.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I think that’s you. You were just very, very, very thorough…I mean, thoughtful. I can’t form sentences.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you haven’t even had anything to drink.”</p><p> </p><p>She hugs him closer and whispers into his ear, “The second best idea you ever had was getting me drunk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Second best, huh?” he asks. “What was the first?”</p><p> </p><p>“Asking me out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Asking or eating?”</p><p> </p><p>His blue eyes are all she can see when he leans in to kiss her again and smothers her bark of laughter. When he finally breaks the kiss, she murmurs her answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Both.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>